experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 50
balancing an egg on a spoon in her mouth while walking through an obstacle course with her hands cuffed behind her back. |partOfSeason=Season 1 |episodeNumber=50 |airDate=2017-12-25 |previousEpisode=Day 49 |nextEpisode=Day 51 }} Synopsis During morning yard time, jumped onto a hill of snow Super Mario style. This inspired to fly head first into the hill of snow pretending to be Superman. He than ran head first against the wall, leaving a small dent. Prison director Khovansky announced new rules for the final week. The daily test from Khovansky was an obstacle course with eggs. and played football with Tamik's brothers. Appearances * Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Ivan Urvantsev * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov Social Media * Black Elephant on VK: New Schedule for Hype dates: : 14:30; : 21:00; : 21:30 * Black Elephant on VK: Video "In Memory of " * Black Elephant on VK: Video "The announcement of the prison director for the finalists of the experiment" (See section Announcement) * Black Elephant on VK: Video "Prisoner tries to break through the fence" (During morning yard time, dives into the snow and tries to break through the fence of the prison.) * Black Elephant on VK: Video "Obstacle course with eggs." * Black Elephant on VK: Video "Day 50 Digest" Announcement Announcement of the prison director Khovansky for the finalists of the experiment: "You are all interested in what will happen to you this week. It's time to tell. So, I repeat, this is the finale. You proved to be the most persistent. There are no whiners and amoebas - I've already executed all the weak-spirited ones. ! Everyone knows that you came here with the support of a multimillion army of public vk.com/4ch. And you could get immunity if you became an applicant for the death penalty. But if you have the strongest eggs, the roofing felts are lucky, you have never hit the nomination. Since this week, in the finals, you do not have immunity. Now you are fighting with everyone on equal terms. And now it's important: The last execution on the electric chair this week will be held on Thursday. I will not disclose all the cards, as the suicide bomber will be chosen, but the HYIPs will help you. On Friday, there will be four of you (if, of course, the guards do not manage to noodle so that I just fire them). On Friday, December 29, everyone will be equal - both guards and prisoners. All four are waiting for the most difficult test. The strongest will win."https://vk.com/wall-143150516_17784 Test An obstacle course was built in hallway of the cell block. It consisted of chairs, the exercise bench and strips of transparent tape. The prisoners got their hands cuffed behind their back with hinged handcuffs. They hat to keep a spoon in their mouth on which an egg was balanced. Like this they had to walk the obstacle course back and forth twice. was first. She took a cautious approach, walking around the bench for example. and took more risks and were significantly faster as a result. All prisoners managed to keep the egg balanced on the spoon. Gallery File:Day-50_105_superman.png| flying superman style... File:Day-50_105_diving_into_snow_hill.png|... into a hill of snow File:Day-50_105_running_into_wall.png| running head first into the wall, colossus style File:Day-50_announcement.png|Announcements of rules for the final week. File:Day-50_acting.png|Acting after dinner Videos File:Зек пытается пробить забор головой|Prisoner tries to break through the fence File:Полоса препятствий с яйцами|Obstacle course with eggs File:Эксперимент-12. День пятидесятый. Дайджест|Experiment-12. Day fifty. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}